Baby You're Mine
by Daerrii
Summary: Although Dean was never big on public displays of affection, he know's how to show it when it counts. PWP


Dean Winchester is never one for public displays of affection. Sure, there are other couples who go around constantly finding ways to declare their love for one another no matter the setting, but that wasn't them. But although Dean doesn't make it a habit to make out with Castiel in diner booths, or hastily throws around the L word whenever they're around each other, he shows it when it really counts.

Nights like these, when him and Sam are between hunts, when they're able to get separate hotel rooms and not worry what's going to happen tomorrow. Nights where Sam gives him that smile as he hands Dean one of two room keys, the smile which shows that Sam knows that his brother can be the worlds biggest sap but wisely chooses not to say anything.  
It's not like him and Castiel has never done this before, but more often than not it's rushed and fast. Still half dressed, a desperation to feel the burn of naked skin against skin.

But on nights like these Dean can take his time.

Dean smiles down at Castiel as he balances himself on his arms on either side of Cas' head. He can feel Castiel's hands resting on the back of his neck, his fingers lightly combing through his hair. Dean leans down and mouths at the stubbled jaw, he hears Cas sigh out his name while tilting his head back onto the pillow, giving Dean access to the spans of his neck.  
Dean goes slowly, sucking gently down Cas' neck and scraping his teeth on the jut of collar bone. Castiel breaths deeply, his hands still petting the back of Dean's head.

"I love you" Dean whispers into the junction between neck and shoulder, closing his mouth over areas of pale skin until he see's it start to turn red.  
He kisses down Cas' chest, flicking his tongue over the right nipple and feeling it harden between his lips. Castiel's breathing starts picking up and his finger tighten in Dean's hair, holding him in place.

"I love you" Dean mouths into the middle of Cas' chest, before moving onto the left nipple and giving it the same treatment. He feels Cas' leg shift around a bit from where he has it spread out on either side of Dean's body while slightly thrusting his hip upwards, letting Dean feel the hard arousal bumping against his stomach. He smiles into the soft skin of Castiel's chest and move down trailing kisses across his stomach till he's kneeling between Cas' legs. Dean sit up, running his hands slowly up and down Cas' thighs then pulls his leg to spread him wider, knee up.

"I love you" Dean whispers onto the skin of Cas' right knee while still maintaining eye contact. Castiel is laying there staring up at him, skin flushed and chest panting, his hair starting to stick to his forehead from sweat and his hands pulling gently on the bed sheets.  
"Dean" Castiel grunts a bit impatiently and kants his hips upwards again.  
"Yeah I know" Dean says smiling down at him, "I got you".  
He starts moving down again, kissing up Cas' leg till he reaches the soft skin between his thighs and nips gently, smiling when he feels Cas twitch beneath him. He kisses up to the bony hips and mouths another word of love into the skin between hip and thigh. Castiel starts making small whimpering noises and Dean places a hand on his hips to keep him from moving too much.

Dean leans back a little and wraps his other hand around the base of Cas' cock which was standing flushed and erect, with beads of precome already dripping from the top. He makes a loose fist with his fingers and strokes along the shaft, feeling it harden even further in his hand. Keeping one hand still on Cas' hips and the other wrapped around the base, Dean leans down and mouths over the top, licking across the slit and presses his tongue on the underside of the head.

Castiel groans loudly and his hips tries to thrust up only to be held down by Dean's hand.  
Dean pulls off and looks up at Cas again, seeing his eyes dark with arousal and Dean smiles, he knows what Cas wants.

He shifts a little, kneeling into a more balanced position and he feels his own cock hard and aching between his legs. Dean leans down again and takes Cas back into his mouth, his tongue swirls around the tip laping up precome and starts bobbing his head, taking more into his mouth. He goes down till he feels the tip of Cas' cock bump against his throat, pulls back a bit and sucks gently at the head.

The room is quiet except for the harsh breathing coming from Cas with the occasional stifling groan.

Dean pulls back till only the head of Cas' penis is in his mouth and he makes a tight ring with his lips. He loosens his grip on Cas' hip and rubs his thumb gently over the skin.  
Castiel lifts his hands and Dean feels them on the back of his head, fingers flexing in his hair.  
Cas' legs move as well, feet planting firmly on the bed as he starts to thrust up into Dean's mouth. Dean bobs his head along with the thrusting of Cas' hips and teases his tongue around the slit as he lets Castiel fuck into his mouth.

With every pull of his hair and every deep moan that slips out of Cas' mouth, Dean feels his own cock getting harder to the point that it gets difficult to ignore. Keeping one hand still resting on Cas' hips, he moves his other hand down between his legs and wraps his fingers around his own aching dick. He thumbs at the head, spreading the precome around to slick himself up and starts jacking himself off in the same rhythm of Cas thrusting up into his mouth. Dean groans low in his throat and he knows Cas felt it too when his thrusting stutters and his fingers tighten in Dean's hair.

Dean's jaw was starting to ache but he doesn't pull off, instead he glances up and see's Cas staring back at him. Castiel's chin was pressed against his chest as he watches his cock slip in and out of Dean's mouth, eye's hooded and mouth open, his laboured breathing filling the room. When they make eye contact, his breathing hitched and he screws his eye's closed tightly, head falling back onto the pillow.  
Dean knows that Cas is close when his thrusting starts becoming erratic and his thighs starts shaking in an effort to keep himself going. Dean stops jerking himself off and grabs onto Cas' hip to still him so Dean can pull off. Cas lets go of Dean's hair, hands falling to his side but his hips don't stop twitching, desperate for release. His cock is already wet with spit and precome, making is easy for Dean to wrap a hand around him and starts jerking him quickly.

Castiel's hands grab onto the sheets as Dean starts moving his hand over the hand on each upstroke and thumbs the sensitive underside.  
"Dean...ah..._Dean_" Castiel pants as his hips start thrusting into Dean's hand.  
Dean jerks him off faster and moves his other hand to fondle with Cas' balls, feeling them tighten between his fingers, "Yeah that's right, come on Cas."

The small _ah_ sounds Castiel was making become louder and more frequent till his whole body stiffens and his back arches off the bed as he comes with a shout. Dean keeps his hands on Cas' dick, though slowing down now, helping him through his orgasm.  
Finally, Cas slumps back onto the bed, breathing deeply. Dean sits up panting and looks at Castiel laying on the bed, cock soft against his thigh with come on his hips and stomach.

With a groan, Dean wraps his hands back on himself and starts jerking himself off fast. His hips fucks into the fist he makes around his own cock and he tips his head back groaning loudly, thrusting one more time before he comes over his own stomach. Cas is looking up at him, his breathing starting to return to normal now and Dean throws himself onto the bed, laying next to him.

Castiel moves, wrapping one arm around Dean's stomach and swinging his leg across Dean's hip, making a mess of the come drying on their skin but both of them too lazy to get up to get cleaned. Dean swings his arm over Cas and pulls him closer till his head is resting on Dean's chest.  
Both their breath slows down and Dean is just about to fall asleep when he hears Cas whisper a soft "I love you too" against his skin. Dean smiles and tightens his hold on Cas' waist as he drifts off to sleep.


End file.
